elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1
Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1 – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Treść Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1 by Makela Leki This is a faithful reproduction of the thoughts recorded in Makela Leki's memory stone, found in the Bangkorai Pass, in the year of reckoning 1E 973. Seven years before the fall of Orsinium due to the combined efforts of the armies of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and the Order of Diagna. Almost all of this is in the first person, as Makela was unfamiliar with the protocols and scholarly formalities of recording herself into a memory stone. None the less, her heroism and heroic deeds live on, her memories fresh in the stone for all to feel and hear. " . . . Muuu uhh, I wonder if this will really work?" "That mage took me for 25,000 gold coins if it doesn't. Imagine? This stone will record my thoughts? What did they say? Just unwrap it from the silver foil and leather bag and as soon as it touches my flesh it will begin to record. "Ahhhh, the pain, I must block it out, no one would want to hold my stone and hear my thoughts if I let it record my pain. Thank the training I received in The Hall of the Virtues of War. I CAN block out this pain. Ummm just, ah, there, it's walled off. "Yes, I can still see it there just beyond my consciousness lurking like a hungry wolf—a wolf that will soon consume me. I see also my inevitable death from these damned wounds. No potions left, the healing crystal and ring are used up, and me, with not even magic enough to light a candle. Oh, but the gods did give me other gifts, the gift of sword singing, the thrill of battle, Frandar Hunding's Book of Circles, THE WAY OF THE SWORD. Ah, but then, that is my story, I get ahead of myself. "I am Makela Leki: a warrior, a sword-singer, a second level Ansei. In my cradle I could form the Shehai, the spirit sword—the mystical blade, mine formed of pure thought serpents intertwined with vines of roses to form the blade, as beautiful as ... "Ah, but I'm about to tell you all about that, to tell you my story, a story of valiant battle, of my loves, of my wars, of betrayal and of this last glorious victory. To tell you of how I came to this distant lonely pass, me and five companions, to fight these men and monsters, to defeat the army that would fall on my people like cowards in the night—but again, I get ahead of myself. "I am a simple warrior. I grew up as a Maiden of the Spirit Blade. As early as I can remember I wanted to be a Singer, to feel the hunger of the blade in my hands, to feel it come alive and take my enemies. I am told our people were artisans and poets long ago in our desert homes. Here in the new home now known as Hammerfell, many of us have returned to those ancient ways, but to me there is but ONE WAY. THE WAY of the SWORD. "Ah, this is hard to tell. I grew up in my noble family, the only one of three brothers and two sisters that felt the calling, the Song of the Sword. Father understood, for he too had felt the call. He had become a master and Ansei long before settling down at our estate to raise a family. At eleven, I entered the Hall of the Virtues of War and joined the Maidens of the Spirit Sword. In my band there were six of us. Daring Julia, solid Patia, big Kati, svelte Cegila, wise Zell, and me—all are gone now, save me, and soon I will join them. ... join them in the halls of the unknown gods of war. "We drank together, we fought, we wept, we grew in the way of the sword. We joined in our learnings in the Hall with our Brothers of the Blade. Learning from each other, we all sat at the feet of the Hall Master striving to learn the depths of the Shehai—making the spirit blade into a real weapon as Frandar Hunding had. Only a few have the purity of heart and virtue to be able to take the step and learn the mysteries of Ansei. Sword Sainthood. "Somehow, of all the Brothers and the Maidens, I only possessed the unique qualities, the faint but strong enough flicker of magicka to call forth the Shehai. Many times I called it, seldom would it become substantial enough to be a weapon. To be an Ansei of the first level you just need to be able to call it, and that I could, so I became the first Ansei from our local hall in two generations. "Oh I have so much to tell, so many memories, so many treasures to share with you, my unknown companion. How do I start? "Umhhh, the pain is still out there lurking hungrily, slowly consuming what's left of me. I guess I had better tell of the final battle, the one that has left me here, and then if I have the will left tell you of my life, of my love Raliph. Oh, what a lad he was. What times we shared ... forgive me, my mind wanders ... let me go to the Final Battle. "Umm to start, in the middle humm. Yes. We Maidens grew, learned, and mastered the Way upon completing the Walkabout. To you who are not Singers, this is a wilderness trek emulating the times of Frandar Hunding—where we each wander the countryside righting wrongs, defeating monsters, performing quests in the name of virtue. Some of us in our Hall took years to finish. Always there is danger—we six Maidens each returned in our own good time, but many are they who do not live to return from the Walkabout. "We returned, each to our own lives, to meet in the hall once a week to tell our stories to the new Maidens and Brothers, and to perform as instructors in the Way of the sword. All was well till the night of the Midyear Festival." en:Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1 Kategoria:Online: Książki